


Dear Violet

by Kitsnickers



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, altertimeline, lemonyisadasalways, sortangsty, violetisasnicketguys, violetsnicket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers
Summary: Beatrice Baudelaire was known to have notebooks upon notebooks filled with letters to people. She had one for Lemony, Kit, Duchess R, Bertrand, and even the Baudelaire children. Most of them burned up in the Baudelaire fire but luckily one was mailed to the recipient, Lemony Snicket. Lemony ends up giving one specific letter to an eighteen-year-old Violet Baudelaire.





	Dear Violet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate timeline from the one in the books so please don't kill me. 
> 
> I just really like the idea of Violet being a Snicket
> 
> And this an au where the Baudelaires are adopted by the stain'd crew. Credits to @unfortunate-stranger-losers for that and support for this fic @hongmoondescendent for also support

It had been two years since the Baudelaires returned to Briny Beach and were found by a group of people who immediately took them in. One of them knew Kit when she was a kid. Her name was Ellington Feint and she was always found with a journalist named Moxie Mallahan who Ellington seemed to be especially close too. They lived with a couple named Cleo Knight and Jake Hix. Cleo was chemist and Jake was a cook.

 

Sunny and Jake often hung out together and made dinner for the house. Moxie and Klaus would research random topics and try to figure out secrets. Violet and Cleo would work together on experiments or inventions and Ellington would make sure the house didn't burn down. Today was Violet's eighteenth birthday and the house was filled with happiness and cheer. Violet could smell the cake Jake and Sunny were baking, she could hear Moxie and Klaus talking, and she heard Cleo working on an experiment. 

 

This reminded Violet of whenever there was a birthday in the Baudelaire household the Baudelaires would spend the entire day celebrating. She could vividly remember baking cakes, hanging up decorations, and singing birthday songs with smiles on all the Baudelaire faces. For the past couple of years, Violet's birthday was either spent on a submarine, island, or in hiding. She was happy to have a birthday with people she cared about and people who cared about her. It was much better than having a birthday on a submarine. 

 

She heard Ellington open her door and Ellington smiled at Violet. "Follow me," she said. Violet laughed and got up and started to walk and felt Ellington cover her eyes. She would normally freak out but it reminded her of her parents and the good old days. She walked carefully making sure not to step or bump into anything and stopped walking when she heard "happy birthday!" Ellington removed her hands and Violet smiled and laughed. 

 

"You're officially an adult," Moxie said. "Try not to break the law," Violet laughed and reassured Moxie she wouldn't. Not after the entire thing with Olaf, Jacques, and the hotel. She wanted to put all of that behind her anyway. She blew out the candles and took a slice of cake. The atmosphere was filled with joy and excited chatter which made everyone in the house happy. 

 

Over the chatter which was rather loud, Violet heard a knock on the door. She put the plate down since she was eating a second slice of cake and went to answer the door. She opened it and found no one there. "Hello?" Violet called into the darkness. No reply. She called again and got no reply and naturally looked down to see a letter labeled  _ "Violet"  _ in fancy cursive. 

 

Violet wrinkled her face in confusion and took the letter shutting the door quietly. She sat on the first step of the stairs under the porch light and slowly opened the letter. She immediately recognized her mothers' handwriting and smiled sadly. 

_ Dear Lemony,  _

_ I don't know if this letter will ever reach you. It may burn in the fire or I may throw it away after I write it. It's quite unknown. I do know one thing for certain, however, that Bertrand isn't the father of my baby. You are. Bertrand doesn't know and he may never know. It's unknown if I will ever reveal it to him. Most likely not. If it is a girl we'll name her Violet. You've always loved that name Lemony. It is your favorite flower after all. If it is a boy we'll name him after you since you are most likely dead. If you are alive you can visit them sometimes if you'd like. Although you might be too busy evading the authorities. I'm sure Kit and Jacques could visit.  _ _ Wherever you are I hope you'll be able to find out that this baby is your kid and not Bertrand's. I wonder if this letter will ever reach my kid and if my kid will ever know. I hope they don't find out since the mere thought could devastate them. I won't tell them since it's the better thing to do anyway. Who would want to know all the terrible secrets anyway? That also reminds me. We're never telling our kids about V.F.D. since it's very complicated and dangerous. We don't want that for them. With that, I hope this letter reaches you and you find out but our child doesn't.  _ _ I hope this letter never reaches them. Take care Lemony.  _

_ Love, Beatrice  _

_ P.S. It was a girl so we named her Violet. Attached to this letter is a photo of her. She has your eyes Lemony. I miss you very much.  _

 

Violet reread the letter several times feeling the need to cry and the final time she read it she burst into tears. She didn't want to believe the fact that the man she called her father wasn't her father and it was a guy named Lemony Snicket. She cried for the fact that Kit and Jacques were her aunt and uncle and they both died and Beatrice II was her cousin and most likely dead. She cried because her mother never told her this and it frustrated Violet. She cried because this meant she was a Snicket and not a Baudelaire. She cried because this meant she wasn't a full sibling to Klaus and Sunny. She cried because she was sacred Klaus and Sunny and everyone else would think of her differently. She cried because she was scared as to what this actually meant. 

 

After what seemed like hours, she heard the door open but didn't think much of it. "Violet," Ellington said worriedly. "Are you okay?" Violet slowly lifted her head to look at Ellington. She sort of looked like a mess with tears running down her face and some of her hair sticking to her face. Violet shook her head and wanted to go back to crying. That wasn't happening with Ellington around. Ellington sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" 

 

Violet took a deep breath. "I-I'm not-Bertan-Lemon-daughter-" Violet broke into sobs again and Ellington got even more alarmed but allowed Violet to cry for a few minutes. Violet was able to recompose herself enough to talk. "I'm Lemony Snicket's daughter and I just found this out," she handed Ellington the letter and Ellington quickly read it. She got rather mad at Beatrice and Lemony. Especially Lemony. What kind of shit did he do after he left this city? 

 

She got so mad she crumpled up the letter and threw it into the darkness which made Violet surprised. Ellington sighed calming down a bit. She grabbed Violet by the shoulders. "Listen, Violet," Ellington said. "Just because Lemony is biologically your father doesn't make Bertrand any less your father. He raised you and Lemony didn't." she hugged Violet. "I'm sorry your mother never told you though," Violet smiled weakly.   
  


"It's fine," she said. "And thanks for that. I needed it," she sighed again taking a deep breath. "Let's go back inside," she was tempted to go into the darkness and find the letter but decided it didn't matter to her anymore. She didn't really care that she was a Snicket. She was raised as a Baudelaire and she will continue to be one. Besides, V.F.D. will never find them so why does it matter? 

 

It doesn't and it never will

 


End file.
